


A Victory

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: tales of the unexpected [93]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, soulless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: It had been Ink's victory.The Multiverse was safe.
Relationships: Error/Ink
Series: tales of the unexpected [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436
Comments: 1
Kudos: 76





	A Victory

  
It had been Ink's victory.

The Multiverse was safe.

Ink stares blankly out the window, watching the bright stars filling the darkness in their great numbers, making the heavens more white than black. The full moon was hanging large in the sky, casting an unworldly silvery glow on the sleeping world below.

The SOULless monster cared little for one of this world's wonderful displays of beauty- his mind kept replaying the scene over and over and over and over.

Error staring in front of them, a dim SOUL tied up in his strings in front of his chest- he had a sad smile on his features, his expression was one of pure defeat. There had been a single tear forming on the corner of his right socket.

Ink had said nothing... allowed this to happen. OF course, he did not think Error would really do it.

Error gave Ink once the last smile and ripped the SOUL to pieces, he utters a final few words to Ink. Who stood motionlessly, the shock of his paints rushes through his bones- as glitches overtook the ERROR's body and instead of dust, nothing.

The artist cried bitter tears- all of the emotions his paint gave him were mixing-Ink had doubled over vomiting ink everywhere. Shaking he stood tall and gazed around the area. There really was nothing left.

Ink wanted to stop the pain, so he drank all of his white paint, washing away the colours.

And then he felt nothingness.

Dream had been there at the time, so had Blueberry. Together the three friends left without a word. Then Ink went in front of the Star Council and dully explained what had happened, from start to finish. The way he told it, was like he was talking it happening to someone else.

  
That the monster who witness this was not Ink, and the monster that died was not Error.

It had been Ink's victory.

The Multiverse was safe.

So why did everything feel hollow, even with his paints?

Ink takes his eyes off the sky -Error would have loved it- and stares numbly at his yellow paint bottles. There were three on the table in front of him and another in his hand.

Ink grits his teeth and standing he flips the table over, slamming it into the wall. He would not accept this.

There had to be a way to bring Error back, to restore his SOUL! While an ERROR, he had once been a Sans, so surely he could be reset somehow!?

A wave of odd anger burned within him, Ink had only a sip of red and yet it was overpowering the many bottles of yellow.

Perhaps Core Frisk could help- Ink thought about it carefully. The core might be able to reset the Anti-Void, return Error to before those events happened, that lead him to destroy his own SOUL.

Ink fell to his knees, he held his hands over his skull- he wanted to drink the white again, but he needed to keep going for the sake of the Multiverse.

He thinks of his friends, they were confused by his actions the last couple of months- he was hurting badly and he could not tell them. Could not begin to explain what was happening in his skull, because it made no sense. His paints gave him emotions that were how it worked, he chose what to feel at any given time. Yet now, his paints had betrayed him, leaving him alone to face this unknown force that was bubbling within himself.

While he did not understand what was happening, he knew one truth- he wanted Error back.

"*Ink!" Dream cries out, rushing into the room, he quickly glances around and then falls behind his friend, "I'm guessing you must have heard. I don't know how he survived that! He all saw it! It ripped his SOUL to pieces!"

"*Where is he?" Ink said quickly, he stood up and wandered over to his work surface began gathering his paints together "Where is Error?"

"*He destroys a copy of UnderSwap," Dream replies, he had already by Ink's side, "which is weird, I did not think he could destroy those AUs for some reason."

"*So where?" Ink questions again, not really caring for the details.

"*He went into the next AU and began all over again." Dream said this time fearful, "And it is reported that he has done this to two other AUs before this."

"*I'm going alone." Ink told Dream firmly, "I need to check this out before we sent everyone in."

Dream nods and watches him leave through a blob of yellow paint.

Ink arrives in the disappearing AU, he rushes towards the source of this chaos and found the one he had been longing for- Error had his back to him, his strings on his fingers.

"*Error!" Ink shouts out happily, his yellow paint finally kicking in.

Slowly Error turns and blinks dully at Ink.

Ink frowns at the lack of response. As he came closer, he watches Error watching him.

Ink realizes it.

Error was missing his SOUL.

Error's words of when he broke his SOUL came back to him.

_"*I LoVe ya Ink." Error told him with an almost gentle smile, "I wAnT to Be wiTH ya ForEVer. EveN IF-" Glitches overtook him and he was no more._

"*ink." Error greets with no emotion in his tone.

Ink wanders over and hugs the ERROR close, he never even freaked out in the hold, merely stood and let it happen.

"*Yeah. Let's always be together." Ink mumbles into Error's scarf.

This was his doing, Ink made Error fall in love with him. It was a bet. ... that did not matter... Ink explained to Error that they could not be together, because while Error was almost unbreakable, he would still die one day, Ink one the other hand would remain in the Multiverse for eternally. Alone.

"*together ink." Error says as he rests his jaw on top of Ink's skull, he held up back, even with his emotions, his last thinks when he died were what was moving him to action.

It had been Ink's victory.

"*Heh. The first thing I'm gonna teach you," Ink says moving back, "is how to use my paints."

But suddenly it felt more of Error's.


End file.
